The Oblivious Armbands
by Platinumfrost
Summary: What happens when one Halloween Dumbledore decides to do something different for the masquerade ball? Yet, as always it backfires and noone knows who anyone else is, so yes, even in the darkest of forest, a fire of love could break out and burn into even
1. Introduction

A/N: Hello there, this is an idea that I'm not quite sure how it came about, but please enjoy and review.

Thanks!

The Oblivious Armbands.

Halloween was approaching, and chatter was buzzing around the great hall until Dumbledore stood up, quietening the students.

"As you all know Halloween approaches. This year will be different. I have devised an armband made especially to obliviate. These armbands will cause any onlooker not to recognise the person wearing one, if you like it will be a magical masquerade. At midnight, we will take off these armbands to see whom we are dancing with. We will know who we are, but will not recognise our fellow students, I advice that this dance be dateless, as none of you will recognise your date, or for that matter remember who it was. The armbands will only hide your identity and shield it from other people. Owls shall deliver these armbands to you on the day of the masquerade. I suggest you tell your fellow students what you will dress as before the ball, when they put on the armbands, they will forget you told them. Have fun picking out your fancy dress, for the masquerade shall not hide your costume…" with that Dumbledore swept out of the room.

Chatter roared in the great hall.

However, Dumbledore forgot to mention that when you wear the armband, you forget it's there.

One voice was heard above them all, none other than Harry Potter;

"So, it's like starting anew?" with this question in mind the students hurried to bed, to have their dreams filled with masked wonders.

So, like a fire in the forest, new friendship may spread out, spreading to even the most unlikely of places.

A/N: insert evil cackle here please tell me what you think by reviewing, thanks!

Xxx

REVIEW…


	2. Chapter 1

The Oblivious Armbands

Chapter One

Hermione had no intention of talking to Malfoy, and never would, not when he was acting like this.

"Imagine, you might end up dancing with a moodblood," he chuckled, smirking from ear to ear.

"Or even worse a Weasley!" Pansy Parkinson joined in.

"What if you got stuck with Harry?" Blaise Zambini chortled, smiling as the shudder ran through Pansy's frame.

"Or even worse… Granger!" Crabbe smirked, making Hermione laugh to herself.

"What's so funny, Granger? Weren't eavesdropping were you?" Malfoy drooled, walking to her, and leaning over her desk.

"It's just the idea of Crabbe dancing with anyone!" Hermione giggled, making Crabbe shoot up from his seat.

Malfoy resisted the urge to laugh at this, but his Slytherin instincts took over.

"Don't worry at least no one will know it's you they're dancing with!" Malfoy growled, still standing close to her desk.

"Draco, I would prefer it if you sat back down at your seat ready to begin the lesson," said Snape gruffly as Harry slid in next to Hermione.

"Harry! What are you doing here? Whom will Ron work with?" Hermione said; glad to be rid of Malfoy.

"Once Second… Professor!" Harry said standing up.

"Yes, Potter…" Snape growled venomously.

"Professor McGonagall has told me to tell you that urgent matters have pulled Neville to his family, and Ron is in the hospital wing, it's rather best you don't ask what the matter is, I was told…" Harry said and then out of politeness added, "sir."

"Very well, and did she not give you a note?" Snape asked as if Harry were incompetent.

"No, sir, but as I was about to tell you, Dumbledore has instructed I give this letter to every one of the teachers we would have today…" Harry murmured, handing the note to Snape, who snatched it and tore it open.

Snape's face went from pale to even paler to green and then red.

"I am afraid I must dismiss class early, it appears urgent business calls me," said Snape, grabbing his quill and signing the note before handing it back to Harry folded.

"Sir? Is everything all right?" asked Hermione, her Gryffindor side getting the better of her.

"Yes, Granger, I would like you to pack away silently, then leave before I lock the dungeons."

With a mixture of excitement and confusion, the class did as instructed, before filing out of the room.

"What spell did you cast on Snape, Granger, to make him act to civilly to you?" Malfoy purred into Hermione's ear, making her ear tickle slightly.

Hermione turned to him and smiled, winking slightly, to throw him off guard, making Snape collide with him.

"Ten points from Slytherin!" exclaimed Snape, neatening his greasy hair.

"What?" Malfoy shouted, stumbling back.

"Silence! Any more and I will deduct more!" Snape growled, locking the door and pushing his way through.

It wasn't this that made Draco's face flush, but he wouldn't let himself believe it was the twinkle in her eye as she had winked. The students walked to the great hall, hovering outside before deciding to venture into the surprisingly warm October air. Hermione sat with Harry under a tree as they pulled out their homework.

"What is wrong with Ron, Harry?" Hermione said, as if knowingly.

"He's seriously ill, he got in a fight with Ginny and she shot him a horrible curse to just the wrong place!" Harry shuddered, making Hermione curious.

"Which spell?" she ventured and Harry turned bright red.

"Diffindo…" Harry murmured.

"Where?" Hermione asked bravely.

Harry looked at her, his eyes wide as if this were one of the most insulting questions to be asked, as if she were asking him to strip naked and dance for her.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Where?" asked Hermione, making Harry squirm uncomfortably.

"Well… I… you see… well Ron, he's a guy…"

"Yes, I know that… oh!" Hermione said, her face flushing. "_There_…"

"Yeah, _there_," Harry murmured, pulling his bag across his lap as Ginny ran to them.

Ginny looked puzzled at Harry's sudden reluctance to look her in the face, yet she had expected Hermione's disdainful look of disappointment.

"What? Ron burnt my hair!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione scowled, bringing out her wand to level the length of Ginny's hair.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny sighed, looking at him and he wrapped his robe tighter around him. "I won't curse you there! I like you remember!"

"Yeah, thanks…" Harry said, turning unnaturally red.

"Ginny, why aren't you in lessons?" Hermione asked scornfully, Ginny merely shook her head.

"Dumbledore called the professors to a meeting all day, all lessons have been cancelled. I have a feeling it's got something to do with Halloween tomorrow night!" Ginny smiled, squeezing between Hermione and Harry and leaning on Harry slightly so she could face Hermione better.

"I see… do you know what you're dressing as?" asked Hermione kindly, letting Ginny look in her bag for a bottle of water.

"Yes, I do, I have it all picked out already, all I have to do is finish making part of it, and I'm all set, and you?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered, closing her eyes, thinking deeply about the dress she had made to wear.

"Ooo! Tell us!" exclaimed Ginny and Harry nodded slowly.

"Um… how about I don't?" Hermione blushed.

"Be like that!" snapped Harry, making Hermione's eyes jump up in surprise.

Harry sighed, leaning his head back against the tree. Hermione noticed the distant look in his eyes. Ginny stood up, stretching.

"Love to stay and think like you guys, but I have a life and well, not bothered to sit around like a zombie, later!" Ginny said, smiling and running off to some of her friends, sitting by the lake.

"Lovely, I feel loved," said Harry, making Hermione laugh.

"Don't worry, you are," Hermione smiled, squeezing Harry's thigh, making him blush.

Dumbledore looked to each teacher and sighed, a twinkle in his eye.

"_We_ have to wear them?" exclaimed Snape, rage inflating his nostrils. "_WE_?"

"Calm, Severus," sighed McGonagall.

"_CALM_?" growled Snape, looking at Dumbledore outraged.

As for the other teachers, Flitwick was staring at the box of bands, looking like he was about to cry. Trewlaney was pulling out a crystal ball to stare into. Hagrid was looking bewildered like a Unicorn in the headlights; standing close to him was Sprout, staring into her hands. Lupin was rubbing his head in disbelief and next to him a very shocked Hooch, staring at Dumbledore like she wanted to grab a Beater's bat and beat him bloody.

"I believe it is time for me to return to the forest," commented Firenze, "Jupiter has crossed paths with Mars and Orion is in the sky."

Pince was bringing out a book about the oblivious curse. Binns, however, was looking at this in mild amusement. Filch was covering his ears and hugging Mrs Norris to his chest. Madame Pomfrey was sitting down, clutching her stomach taking deep, long breaths.

The other professors just stood there shocked.

Hermione slipped into the corner of the library she loved best and shock rode her face as she realised a certain Slytherin boy must also like this spot. Draco Malfoy sat fast asleep in the corner, his book open in front of him. She tiptoed over and smiled as she recognised the book. It was a muggle studies book, about clothing, and he had it open on the Japanese Goth page. Hermione stifled a giggle, and then noticed he had written something in the corner of the page.

Remember to use pins and chains when making the costume… typical Gothic Vampires live long and…

_ROCK ON!_

It was a shock to see that he knew what he was talking about, especially when she caught site of another piece of paper that had lists of muggle rock music he needed to get hold of. Hermione sighed, knowing she had every song.

She reached for his quill and quickly jotted two words down on his paper, her heart was racing and she didn't know why, let alone why she was helping him.

She knew now what her costume was going to be, and no one would expect it, let alone believe it, but something had given her a shove, like this was meant to be. She knew what adjustments to make to the dress, and what make up to accompany it with. She sat opposite, now ignoring him, no matter how stunning he looked with his blonde hair falling over his eyes. She took out her book and was soon engrossed in it; she forgot he was even there.

Draco opened his eye and jumped, startled to see someone in this corner with him. He didn't move much, trying not to startle them, but soon noticed it was Hermione Granger. She was engrossed in her book like it was her energy source and he almost laughed softly, then remembered his place. And more importantly, who he was.

He grabbed his papers, making her look to him in mild shock. He smirked half-heartedly and she smiled at him, making him actually stop.

"You'll know what I mean, you're a mud- … muggle," he sighed, running a hand through his hair to push it back.

"I am indeed, but you'll need to say something for me to know…" Hermione sighed, closing her book.

"I know!" he snapped, and then his features softened momentarily. "Look, I want to know about Goths…"

"Yeah, like you need to know about that, I bet it's just some stupid joke to wind me up. So, who told you?"

"Told me what?"

"That I'm a Goth, of course!" Hermione growled and he seemed to be short of words. "Carry on, what do you want to know?"

"In your opinion what is more, let's say… sexy… oh who am I kidding?" grumbled Draco, walking away.

"The Japanese Goth Vampire idea, I liked that one best…" Hermione said, not bothering to find out whether he had heard or not.

He smiled to himself as he walked away. There was something satisfactory about hearing her say it, he didn't want to hear it from any other person, he _needed_ it from her, yet he had no idea why.

Hermione laid her costume out on her bed, pointing her wand at places to change lengths and so on, before giggling to herself and closing her eyes, thinking of the final dress clearly in her mind.

"Wow!" gasped Ginny, having come in quietly; she was touching the neckline of Hermione's costume.

"Ginny! You weren't supposed to see it, anyway it isn't finished yet!" grumbled Hermione, pointing her wand at it and muttering a charm.

Ginny scowled, watching the costume fold itself away from sight. Hermione at on her bed, bored, unsure now what to do as Ginny carried on scowling at her.

"That's not a good look for you, Ginerva!" sighed Hermione as Ginny carried on scowling.

"I'm not going to show you my costume now!" growled Ginny, her face red with frustration.

"Good, I don't want to see it!" Hermione sighed, closing her eyes and lying back on the sofa duvet.

"Why are you so harsh, Hermione?" Ginny moaned, making Hermione sigh heavily.

"Because I can be," Hermione replied.

"You are unusually stubborn today, Hermione!" Ginny sighed, flopping down next to her friend.

"You want to listen to some music?" she asked gently.

"Not really, I'm off…" Ginny grumbled, standing up and walking away.

"Bye," Hermione sighed, but she grabbed her CD player and took it with her as she walked around by the lake.

It was quiet where she was and no one was around, so she turned on her CD player and skipped to her favourite track. The piano playing calmed her down, and she took a deep breath ready to sing.

"_How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors_." She sang, her eyes closing tightly.

She took a deep breath, carrying on.

"_Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb_." She frowned, her eyebrows knotting together, her eyes still tightly shut.

Her voice changed, becoming quieter and desperate.

"_Without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home._" She smiled through it and sat with her back straight, her legs tugged beneath her, her elbows resting in the tree slightly.

_**Wake me up.**_

"_Wake me up inside._"

_**I can't wake up.**_

"_I can't wake up inside_." She took a deep breath and released her eyebrows as she carried on, "_Save me. Call my name and save me from the dark._"

_**Wake me up.**_

"_Bid my blood to run._"

_**I can't wake up.**_

"_Before I come undone. Save me. Save me from the nothing I've become._" Hermione smiled, breathing before carrying on with power.

"_Now that i know what i'm without  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life._" She paused for a second letting the song ring in her ears;

_**Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside.  
Bring me to life.**_

"frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
only you are the life among the dead." She paused briefly, smiling.

**All of this sight  
I can't believe i couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
But you were there in front of me**

"I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
i've got to open my eyes to everything." She felt herself lean forward and grinned more.

She listened now for a moment, taking it in.

**Without a thought  
without a voice,  
without a soul**

**Don't let me die here  
there must be something wrong.  
Bring me to life.**

"Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
there's nothing inside.  
Bring me to life." She sung loudly, before turning off her CD player, and opening her eyes.

Malfoy stood watching her intently, having dropped his bag, staring at her, completely entranced by her voice he just stared, causing her to blush crimson.

"Stop it!" she finally shouted, and he flinched.

"It sounded… _amazing_," he whispered the last word, his breathing heavy.

"Stop it, stop staring, _Malfoy_," she growled and he frowned, grabbing his bag and running away.

She leant back against the tree and then cried softly into her hands, sighing heavily as she realised what she had done.

A/N: Why is it whenever I want to remember the Professor names, someone I always… and I repeat always, can't or just can't spell them… I need a book of names… Harry Potter names of course.

I've used the song Bring me to life, Evanescence in this fanfic.

Okay, this is it, the long-awaited first chapter of The Oblivious Armbands

Ellie

xxx


End file.
